Discussion utilisateur:Philoust123
Accueil Pour la page d'accueil, je la ferais (opinion) comme ca. Mes raisons sont: * Pour l'instant, on a pas vraiment les ressources et le contenu pour avoir une page d'accueil dynamique (page de la semaine, etc). Mais j'avoue que ca serait bien a long terme. => Je vais enlever temporairement la partie Article de la semaine. * Je trouve le texte d'introduction un peu trop long. Je resumerais en 2-3 phrases et pointerais vers Memory Alpha: A propos => Je verrais ce que je peux faire un autre jour. * Moins detailler les differents sujets fait une page d'accueil un peu moins brouillon et ca permettrait d'ouvrir le site plus rapidement (et d'avoir quelque chose qui se tient quand meme un peu). => C'est l'exacte copie de la version anglaise, donc si c'est brouillon c'est de leur faute. J'avais prévu un plan de site plus simple (avant de connaître MA), je vais essayer de mettre la main dessus pour diminuer le nombre de rubriques. * Avoir une page d'accueil plus simple reflete mieux l'envergure du projet (si on veut que les gens construisent sur une hierarchie de base solide et coherente). => Oui mais cela va obliger à contruire de nouvelles pages temporaires avec le nom de la rubrique. :: Voir Utilisateur:Rcog/Accueil et clique sur Univers (section par sujets). On aurait juste a creer une page "Sujets", qui pourrait etre "temporaire" pendant longtemps. -- Rcog 6 nov 2005 à 20:57 (UTC) Bref, tout ca c'est mon opinion, tu me dis ce que tu en penses. J'ai cree un modele Modèle:traduction, je crois que ca fait plus precis que simplement incomplet. Aussi, je n'aime pas beaucoup le fait de mettre systematiquement incomplet partout. C'est sur qu'au debut on aura des articles moins developpes, mais faut tout de meme pas repousser les visiteurs :-) => Le modèle Incomplet permet de mettre l'article dans la catégorie Articles incomplets, ce qui me permettra de revenir dessus quand j'aurais plus de temps. De plus, je ne suis pas partisan de tout traduire nécessairement, souvent le texte traduit manque de fluidité (surtout les résumés). En plus, ça risque de rebuter ceux qui voudrait écrire eux-mêmes un article sur leur perso préféré par exemple (qui pourrait être bien mieux que celui de MA english. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux indiquer dans ce modèle, qu'il est possible de traduire mais aussi de construire l'article à partir de rien, tout en conseillant de lire la version anglaise pour compléter les infos. Pour le moment, je me concentrerais sur les liens interwiki. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai une certaine famiarite avec ca. => Avec une telle motivation, tu risques d'être nommé 2ème admin du site ;) Je me suis pas préoccupé des liens Interwiki car pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément, mais si tu trouves une solution, n'hésite pas. -- Rcog 5 nov 2005 à 03:00 (UTC) Voir commentaires dans le texte.Philoust123 6 nov 2005 à 19:00 (UTC) :: Pour l'accueil, je trouve la version Temp nettement mieux (mon humble opinion). Pour la redirection a des endroit precis dans une page, va voir sur ce que j'ai fait sur (Utilisateur:Rcog/Accueil), c'est ca que j'utilise pour la redirection dans la page "sujets" (je trouve ca mieux que de multiples pages aussi). -- Rcog 8 nov 2005 à 22:46 (UTC) Episodes J'ai vu que tu as cree quelques episodes de TOS. Juste pour te dire que ca irait plus vite de faire ca avec un robot (a moins que ce soit des tests que tu faisais). Demande a Kobi, il s'est offert (et il a de l'experience, c'est lui qui controle Morn sur la version anglaise). Au pire, je crois que je vais apprendre a m'en servir, car il y en a trop peu pour l'instant. -- Rcog 8 nov 2005 à 22:42 (UTC) :Oui c'est une bonne idée d'utiliser un bot. Pour le moment, quand je copie un modèle, je le rempli en même temps avec les infos de Sidebar, Interwiki et le modèle épisode suivant/précédent. Ces info ne peuvent pas être rentrées par le bot malheuresement.Philoust123 19 nov 2005 à 12:18 (UTC) :: Des petits liens qui te donneront peut-etre des idees: en: Template:Sidebar-ep (pas utilise parce qu'il n'y a pas toujours les memes infos story/writer/teleplay), en: Template:DS9_nav. Pour les liens interwiki, Morn est justement specialise la dedans, alors j'imagine que d'en entrer un seul (vers la version anglaise par ex) est suffisant. :::Ca me fera perdre du temps sur la création, tout en rendant le truc plus compliqué. Je met environ 3 minutes pour créer un article épisode (complété avec Sidebar & Interwiki & navigation). Et je peux te dire que ce qui me prend le plus de temps c'est de rentrer les infos car je copie directement la structure complète à partir d'une page Word. En plus si quelqu'un d'autre veut modifier un truc, il va avoir un mal fou à comprendre. Mais ces modèles seront toujours utiles dans certaines occasions.Philoust123 26 nov 2005 à 18:53 (UTC) :::: Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idee de creer des articles "vides"? Je trouve ca un peu etrange de faire miroiter (aux visiteurs) un article qui ne contient meme pas le resume de l'episode (voir la politique sur les stubs dans la version anglaise). Ca pourrait meme les inciter a ne pas aller voir sur des pages qui en ont un. -- Rcog 26 nov 2005 à 21:29 (UTC) :::::Les créer permet aux contributeurs de modifier la section qui les intéresse (résumé, incohérences, citations...) tout en étant dans un cadre précis et sans avoir à chercher comment faire pour créer cette structure. Imagine un nouveau qui veuille contribuer, il n'aura qu'à cliquer sur la section auquel il veut contribuer (par exemple, il vient de voir un épisode et a trouvé une incohérence, il sera heureux de voir qu'une section est prévue à cette effet et ajoutera sa petite note. Si cet article ne serait pas créé, aurait-il ouvert exprès lui-même). Je comprend ton point de vue, mais d'un autre côté ça peut motiver les gens à contribuer. C'est pour cela que je fais d'emblée la structure des personnages principaux et réguliers et des épisodes. D'autre part, l'article n'est pas vide puisqu'il contient des renseignements techniques importants. Je vais penser à rajouter une intro dans le texte (résumé en une ligne : L'Enterprise est face à ...) mais je continuerais de les créer progressivement de toute manière.D'ailleurs, certains articles en anglais sont à peine développés. http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Workforce%2C_Part_II (exemple trouvé en moins d'une minute).Philoust123 26 nov 2005 à 21:53 (UTC) ::::::Bon je comprends ton point de vue aussi. Je pensais d'abord a ceux qui vont visiter le site (et donc a presenter le contenu tel qu'on l'a et non pas tel qu'on aimerait l'avoir). C'est bien de creer des stubs pour les pages de base, mais il y a pas mal d'episodes pour considerer ca comme des pages de base. Aussi, je crois qu'un nouveau sera assez intelligent pour aller copier la structure sur la page d'un episode complet s'il veut creer un article. Mais bon, c'est juste mon opinion, tu es libre de contribuer comme il te plait apres tout. -- Rcog 26 nov 2005 à 23:14 (UTC) Copyrights Je trouve ca un peu fort : (Page des modifications récentes) "Si vous voulez que Memory Alpha connaisse le succès, merci de ne pas y inclure pas de matériaux protégés par des copyrights. La responsabilité juridique pourrait en effet compromettre le projet." Faudrait pas decourager les gens. En gros, tant qu'on reste "low profile" et qu'on essaie pas de faire de l'argent avec le projet, on n'aura pas d'emmerdes. Pour les images et le reste, ca devrait entrer sous le "fair use" et on ne devrait pas avoir de problemes avec la license CC. Mais quand on commencera a faire competition a startrek.com, alors la, on va se faire poursuivre (mais ca, c'est une fatalite :-), en esperant que les americains changent de mentalite avant qu'on en arrive la) -- Rcog 3 déc 2005 à 03:48 (UTC) :=> C'est une page spéciale préétablie dont je n'ai pas accès au contenu. C'est en gros ce qu'il est décrit dans les Copyrights traduits directement. :Cela veut dire que les textes doivent être originaux. Si par exemple quelqu'un décide de copier exactement les articles des Dossiers Officiels Star Trek "fact files" (fascicule sorti de 1999 à 2004 en France, Belgique, Suisse...), la société qui a conçu les articles pourra intenter un procès pour plagiat à Memory Alpha. Ce serait pareil sur n'importe quel site. Sur un site collaboratif comme celui-là, ne pas prévenir serait en plus constitutif d'une mauvaise foi et d'une prise de risques plus importante. Quand à faire la compétition à StarTrek.com : :- 1) Bien qu'il s'agise d'un site officiel, un site ne saurait poursuivre un autre parce que son contenu est plus important. D'ailleurs, le site est déjà largement plus complet en terme d'informations que ST.com. D'autre part, ST.com n'a pas vocation à devenir l'encyclopédie ultime de ST, c'est un site d'informations officielles avant tout. Enfin, ce serait à Paramount (et non ST.com) de porter plainte s'ils voulaient faire arrêter le projet. La seule cause de plainte que pourrait intenter ST.com serait le plagiat d'un article. C'est pourquoi il faut prévenir. Les juges jugeraient alors compte tenu du caractère collaboratif, des mesures prises pour éviter ces dérapages (pour prouver la bonne foi) et des mesures prises pour faire cesser l'infraction (édition de l'article incriminé dans un délai rapide)... :- 2) Paramount n'a aucun intérêt à intenter un procès contre MA qu'il perdra de toute manière. D'une part, le coût d'une telle encyclopédie serait exceptionnellement élevé si Paramount voudrait en lancer un. D'autre part, le site est une vitrine pour la franchise qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à voir disparaître puisque elle détaille des produits estampillés Star Trek d'une manière objective (DVD, ...). D'ailleurs, Paramount autorise les sites à parler de Star Trek car cela leur fait une publicité gratuite (idem pour les fanfilms...) à la condition d'être non-commercial. Si Paramount déciderait tout de même d'intenter un procès à MA, cela signifierait que tous les sites Star Trek s'éteindraient d'eux-même par peur, tuant par la franchise. :- 3) Le fait que l'on ne fait pas d'argent permet d'une part de garantir Paramount d'une non-concurrence et de garantir les contributeurs que leurs textes ne seront pas utilisés à des fins commerciales par la suite. :Si tu as d'autres doutes, demande les administrateurs à l'origine du projet anglais pour qu'ils t'expliquent en détails toutes les démarches qu'ils ont entrepris pour assurer la pérénité juridique du projet. A noter que les règles en matière de "libre" et de "Copyleft" sont règlementés depuis les années 70. Références J'ai un problème concernant la rubrique intitulée Références dans chacun des épisodes. Après avoir étudié attentivement la version US de Memory Alpha, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir saisi la logique de cette rubrique. De prime abord, on pourrait penser que c'est la liste de tous les articles qui ont trait à l'épisode, à savoir les personnages principaux, les technologies utilisées ou citées, les planètes visitées ou mentionnées, etc. D'autant plus logique que ce principe avait été créé dans The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Oui... mais non... Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple car parfois on retrouve dans ces références Tasha Yar ou holodeck, mais, par exemple, pour un épisode assez centré sur le holodeck (Angel One), ce terme n'est pas dans la liste ! Ce qui me surprend le plus est le fort décalage avec les mots en lien dans le corps du résumé. M'est avis, donc, que cette liste de références a été créée en décalage (probablement avant) avec la rédaction du résumé et qu'elle s'est inspirée, à l'origine, de l'Encyclopédie. D'après moi, elle permettait de renvoyer vers des articles que le résumé alors réduit ne permettait pas de citer. Ensuite, si de nombreuses améliorations ont été apportées au résumé, la liste des références n'a pas été modifiée. Je suggère donc quelques modifications à choisir parmi plusieurs options : * conserver le principe actuel par traduction simple de la version en * récapituler les termes cités dans l'épisode qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans le corps du résumé ou dans la liste des personnages/acteurs (est-il vraiment indispensable d'inscrire James T. Kirk dans TOS par exemple ? Et je m'auto-réponds : oui pour la première intervention, à savoir on insère tous les personnages principaux dans le pilote, Pulaski dans le 1er épisode de TNG saison 2, idem pour 7 of 9, Ezri Dax, etc. ) * récapituler l'intégralité des termes cités dans l'épisode (pour une analyse rapide sans avoir à chercher dans un terme dans le résumé) à l'exception des personnages qui sont déjà dans la liste des acteurs. Quant à la classification par thème, elle apporte une touche différente à la version française par rapport aux autre versions de MA (même si ce n'est pas toujours facile à cataloguer !). Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 14:25 (UTC) :J'ai justement créé cette classification (lors de l'article Stowaway (Malibu Comics)) pour adopter une présentation plus cataloguée pour le lecteur, car certains articles comprennent plus de 200 références, rendant la section assez fade. Comme tu le pensais, il récapitule bien les articles de la base de données liés à l'épisode, je ne savais par contre pas que l'Encyclopedia faisait de même (je l'ai jamais lu). Concernant les décalages, tu parles de la version anglaise ? Si tel est le cas, effectivement parfois c'est assez incohérent et incomplet. D'ailleurs, pour faire la version française de cette section, je commence par voir (et sélectionner) les liens proposés par MA-en (souvent très incomplet), ensuite je vérifie les "pages liés" (voir la boite à outils sur la barre de gauche) qui permet de voir les articles qui redirigent vers cette page pour en sélectionner d'autres au cas où ; et enfin, je vérifie les dialogues pour compléter : http://www.voyager.cz/tos/transcripts.htm http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/ds93s.htm :J'élimine généralement les personnages principaux et les termes trop courants (holodeck, phaser, combadge...) car ils se répèteraient inutilement dans tous les épisodes. Sur ce point, je te confirme ta position (qui était déjà adoptée ici avant) de ne les citer que lors de la première apparition. Tu verras par exemple que Kirk, Sulu et Scott n'y sont référencés sur MA-fr que dans "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (+ dans chaque film) ; McCoy et Uhura uniquement dans l'épisode suivant et Spock dans "The Cage"... Les références des épisodes TNG ne sont pas encore passé sous mon oeil affuté, mais bientôt. Seul TOS a été créé dans ce sens pour le moment. :Concernant certains personnages, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de finalement les y inclure également (Tasha Yar 18 épisodes ; Christine Chapel perso régulier ; Pulasky 20 épisodes) peut-être à tort (à force d'y réfléchir, je me suis dit que les rajouter ne peut pas faire de mal :) J'hésite aussi souvent quand une technologie courante est au centre d'un épisode. :Les références placées plus haut sont également généralement remises dans cette section pour éviter au lecteur de chercher dans un résumé de 200 lignes ou de fouiller dans une liste d'acteurs / Personnages si elles correspondent bien aux conditions de 'référence' que je m'étais fixé. :Comme MA-en, je n'y place par contre pas les informations de production (acteur, scénariste, réalisateur...) pour crééer une base de données complète intégralement intra-univers et éviter ainsi de perturer le lecteur. :Donc c'est bien l'option "récapituler l'intégralité des termes cités dans l'épisode (pour une analyse rapide sans avoir à chercher dans un terme dans le résumé)" que j'ai adopté depuis le début de l'aventure (ce qui n'est pas le cas sur MA-en où les règles varient d'un article d'épisode à l'autre). D'ailleurs de nombreuses références ne figurent pas dans le corps du résumé (éléments visuels comme les informations des panneaux d'affichages). Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je récapitule tout de même les personnages (pas acteurs) sauf principaux de la liste des acteurs/personnages car je considère cette section comme une section indépendante du reste de l'article permettant rapidement de lister l'intégralité des références, y compris les personnages aussi bien ceux incarnées à l'écran que ceux cités dans un dialogue ou sur un panneau d'affichage car le lecteur ne va pas nécessairement avoir l'envie de rechercher les liens dans une liste d'acteurs surtout lorsqu'elle est trop longue : http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Motion_Picture#Cast_of_Characters Même si c'est redondant avec la section précédente, je préfère en faire plus que pas assez :) , d'autant plus que la liste des personnages est dans cette section classée par ordre alphabétique plutôt que par ordre d'importance des acteurs :Concernant cette partie, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y investir si elle te prend trop de temps. Je veillerais à la mettre en ordre pour TNG dans les prochains temps (je t'avouerais que je suis en retard pour vérifier et compléter tes articles :) - Philoust123 28 juillet 2006 à 21:00 (UTC) Bien entendu, la version que je "critiquais" était celle en anglais. Je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste de TOS, donc ce n'est que d'un oeil discret que j'ai regardé les épisodes TOS sur MA-fr. Il est vrai qu'il est préférable d'avoir une certaine uniformité d'une série à l'autre, mais mon souci actuel est surtout de donner de la cohérence aux pages que je suis en train de créer pour TNG. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je vais à l'occasion tenter de reprendre les épisodes déjà créés. Comme tu l'as constaté, j'essaie de suivre une certaine logique dans la création des articles. Je fais les résumés dans l'ordre de diffusion (et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aimerais en sauter quelques uns de temps en temps :( ), et je tisse la toile d'articles autour (les personnages secondaires, les catégories, les listes diverses, ...). J'avoue cependant mon manque d'intérêt pour les technologies ou les vaisseaux. Je sais qu'il y a des fans de Star Trek spécialisés dans les vaisseaux (même en France, si si j'en connais !), donc je leur laisse la main à ce sujet. Je préfère quant à moi m'orienter vers les civilisations et races rencontrées. Dernier point concernant les références, j'essaie dans la mesure du possible de reprendre la traduction en français utilisée dans la VF des DVD lorsqu'il peut y avoir doute (par exemple, je viens de découvrir que le sport "Parrisis Squares" est traduit en français par "Parrisis catch", et non les "Carrés de Parrisis" comme je l'avais envisagé au départ !). Autre référence, la VF des Fact Files (Les Dossiers officiels), lorsque le thème a été couvert dans cette édition, évidemment beaucoup moins complète que la VO !! - Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 21:21 (UTC) :Les articles de TNG seront aussi harmonisés avec les autres, je te rassure. :Je procédais de la même manière (dans l'ordre pour TOS sauf quand quelqu'un me créé un article au beau milieu d'une série) et comme toi, je hais les articles technologiques et vaisseaux car trop technique et surtout difficilement traduisibles. Au pire, on crééra des versions très light de ces articles (ébauche) en attendant que d'autres s'en chargent. Je ne te tiens aucune rigueur si tu les évites comme la peste, je fais pareil :) :Concernant les traductions, j'essaie généralement de chercher la traduction exacte dans les Dossiers officiels ou si j'ai le temps dans les épisodes mais lorsque je ne sais vraiment pas je la laisse en anglais quitte à reprendre tous ces liens par la suite lorsque j'ai trouvé. Récemment, j'avais enfin trouvé que Crewman était traduit par Recrue en visionnant un épisode et j'ai passé un bon moment à tout changer dans les articles grâce aux pages liés. Par contre, parrisis cach ne me dit rien du tout, il me semblait avoir entendu une traduction dans un épisode commençant par carrés quelquechose ('de Parrisis' ne me dit rien). Mais si cette traduction est confirmée, créé l'article en ce sens. Si d'autres versions de cette traduction existe, ce dont je suis quasimment certain (toujours chiant quand ils traduisent de plusieurs manières), on avisera en utilisant les redirections. - Philoust123 28 juillet 2006 à 21:57 (UTC) *''Le personnel de maintenance de la base nous a invités à faire un match amical de parrisis catch. Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?'' (Yar - 11001001 - 6mn53sec) *''We've been challenged to a game of parrisis squares by Maintenance. Want to join us on the starbase ?'' *''El personal de mantenimiento nos ha desafiado a un partido de cuadros de parrises. ¿ Quiere venir a la base estelar ? *''Siamo stati sfidati a parrises square dal personale che se occupa della manutenzione. Vuole venire a giocare con noi ?'' :::::Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 22:17 (UTC) Problèmes techniques Bjr, la fonction "Envoyer un message à cet utilisateur" ne marche pas car l'email de confirmation n'arrive pas à destination. Peux-tu regarder SVP ? Je t'ais envoyé des emails à ton @mail @+ StarTrekMan 30 novembre 2006 à 17:23 (UTC) :Etait-ce pour m'envoyer un mail à moi. Je viens de constater dans mes préférences que : "Votre adresse de courriel n'est pas encore authentifiée. Aucun courriel ne sera envoyé pour aucune des fonction suivantes. ::Avertissez-moi par courriel en cas de modification de la page ::Avertissez-moi par courriel en cas de modification de ma page de discussion ::Avertissez-moi par courriel même en cas de modification mineure ::Autoriser l'envoi de courriel d'autres utilisateurs". :Seuls les personnes qui ont activé la fonction peuvent être contactés et j'ai pas checker mes préférences depuis des mois, donc maintenant c'est actif apparemment. Pas vu de mail aujourd'hui par contre. - Philoust123 30 novembre 2006 à 20:23 (UTC) ::J'ai reçu le mail de confirmation à 19h et des poussières (l'as mis du temps quand même!) donc c'est bon maintenant ! StarTrekMan 30 novembre 2006 à 23:31 (UTC) Hello, soucis de redirections sur la page d'accueil. Exemple : http://frmemoryalpha.wikia.com/fr/wiki/Gene_Roddenberry ne marche pas ! @+ StarTrekMan 5 décembre 2006 à 17:10 (UTC) ::Lorsqu'il y a "http://frmemoryalpha.wikia.com/fr/wiki/" au lieu de "http://memory-alpha.org/fr/wiki/", c'est généralement que Wikia s'amuse à faire de la maintenance sur l'ensemble de MA (en plus c'est souvent dans les horaires creux des Américains => dans nos horaires). Moi je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les liens de la page d'accueil, ni avec Firefox, ni avec IE - Philoust123 5 décembre 2006 à 18:40 (UTC) Page de la Constitution de la Fédération des Planètes Unies Bonjour, Je n'avais pas encore terminé la page vu la longueur du texte et de mes horaires. Cependant, j'avais l'intention de faire des liens internes vis-à-vis les organes et termes pouvant être utilisés pour l'encyclopédie. Je vais surtout me concentrer sur les organes, textes et races, car il y a une grande déficience sur ce côté dans cet encyclopédie (la version anglaise est très complète, mais je le fais surtout pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais). Cordialement, --Darsaa 1 décembre 2006 à 13:46 (UTC) Noms des épisodes Suite de l'affaire, on aura dans les prochains temps, un modèle de type au lieu de TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint]]" qui permettra de formatter les liens épisodes bien plus facilement, avec en prime, les infobulles en français => voir infobulle . - From Cardassia with pain 6 janvier 2007 à 00:35 (UTC) :Pas à dire, ça sera beaucoup plus simple ! Et puis c'est assez sympathique, comme présentation :))) Tiens-moi au courant... Heddryin 6 janvier 2007 à 00:39 (UTC) ::Sorry for writing in english, but my french is a little "rusty"... Philoust, perhaps you can translate and put this info on an appropriate page: ::I just created/modified the various episode templates, to match their counterparts on MA/en. It is now possible to... ::*link to an individual episode: , or ::*link to up to three episodes of one series: (the template can be modified to allow more than three links, if necessary) and ::*have alternate titles as tooltips: see the following link: . This works by transcluding the content of the template page "Modèle:Titres/EPISODE" - for example: Modèle:Titres/Catspaw. ::*At the same time, using this template for episode references on image pages will lead to a category being created to incorporate all images of a given episode. Currently, this category will be called "Category:Memory Alpha images(SER: Episode)", but you can change the exact name by editing Modèle:EpLien. ::I suggest you protect the reference templates as well as "EpLien" before using them. Have fun! ;) -- Cid Highwind 8 janvier 2007 à 21:45 (UTC) Great job. Thanks :) Protected (you have the sysop rights too). I have a lot of fun with all the new users since the end of december (including a translater vandal bot), with the new designs on MA-en that users always want to harmonize on MA-fr 2 days after :(, and at the same time I'm working 10-11 hours since the beginning of 2007. This year is crazy, and I need to find a new french-speaking admin to delegate a little. - 86.213.153.184 8 janvier 2007 à 22:05 (UTC) ::Thanks. I just didn't want to interfere too much - but if there's anything else I could probably help you out with, let me know... as long as it doesn't have to do with me speaking french, I can give it a try. ;) -- Cid Highwind 8 janvier 2007 à 22:52 (UTC) Listes Plaques inaugurales (liste) - Les pluriels sont de préférence à utiliser pour les listes, ce qui permet d'avoir le lien singulier expliquant de quoi il s'agit et le lien pluriel présentant la liste, les 2 étant liés entre eux, ce qui évite de créer des redirections pluriels vers l'article nommé au singulier. Exemple : Klingon intègre un lien vers les personnages, l'article Klingons établit "Cette liste recense l'ensemble des personnages Klingons.". - From Cardassia with pain 16 janvier 2007 à 22:47 (UTC) : Ok, donc si je comprend bien (je suis à peine réveillé, un peu d'indulgence :)))) si je crée un article "torpille à photons" ça concerne l'engin, si ça s'appelle "torpille's' à photons", c'est comme si j'avais créé un truc qui s'appelait "torpilles à photons (liste)". C'est çà ? Je sais, l'exemple est stupide, mais ça me paraît plus parlant de cette manière... :: Oui. ;) Sinon, je viens de créer Catégorie:Listes ( le lien Catégorie:Listes ne marche pas içi !? Je l'ai tweaké en rajoutant ":fr:" !) qui recense toutes ces pages, j'ai commencé à faire le tour de celles qui ne sont pas répertoriées mais j'abandonne ce rôle à un "bot", il faudrait rajouter le lien 'cat' Catégorie:Listes sur toutes les pages "Personnel de" et les pages des races aliens aussi. Des listes, il y en a partouuut ! ;-) (Impressionnant, le travail de décompte des morts sur Voyager, Philou ! Et des vivants !!) StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 10:18 (UTC) Tu as toute mon indulgence Heydrin. Au début, MA-en mettait alternativement "Andoriens" ou "Liste des Ferengis". Moi j'ai décidé de les mettre directement tous au pluriel pour plus de simplicité (évite des noms trop longs, évite le problème d'ordre d'affichage, évite de créer des redirections pluriels). Ensuite, comme toujours, MA-en a changé d'optique et a éliminé les "liste des" pour mettre les noms d'articles au pluriel, comme quoi je vois souvent ce qu'ils vont faire. Si des personnages sont inconnus, on rajoute souvent "inconnus" dans le titre : Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ou Klingons inconnus (cela s'applique uniquement aux listes trop longues - races principales et équipage des principaux vaisseaux) - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 12:12 (UTC) Oh non il a créé la catégorie que j'ai essayé d'éviter depuis le début :( En fait, j'avoue ne pas aimer cette catégorie liste puisque c'est le bordel complet entre les listes présentées dans des catégories ou dans des articles~, et avec l'ordre des articles. Je lui préfère les listes mieux formattées par type de liste comme Catégorie:Personnages. D'ailleurs, sur MA-en, on peut constater de nombreux oublis. - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 12:12 (UTC) :: Bon ben, désolé. Mais, qu'est ce qui va recenser les listes alors? Ca manque de visibilité. Au moins, cette catégorie a le mérite d'exister, non? Comment ca sur Ma-en il y aurait de nombreux manques ? ;) Bon, tu peux supprimer cette catégorie si tu veux. Tiens moi au courant, que j'efface mes dernières modifs. y a une page citant "les interdits de Ma-fr / Ma-en" içi ? :-/ StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 13:30 (UTC) J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait la supprimer, mais simplement que je ne l'aimais pas car je la trouve trop fouillie et mal ordonnée. Je ne considère pas qu'il faut suivre automatiquement les formalismes de MA-en (surtout qu'ils changent d'avis à tout bout de champ). La catégorie Personnages n'existe pas sur MA-en, faut-il pour autant la supprimer alors qu'elle permet de faire le tour complet de tous les personnages dans l'ordre alphabétique, sans avoir à chercher dans des dizaines de catégories ? - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 20:07 (UTC) Tioens, comme d'hab, je vois que MA-en s'amuse depuis quelques jours à éliminer au fur et à mesure des éléments de la catégorie Liste pour les placer dans des listes plus précises catégorie:Personnel lists, ce que j'avais prévu il y a un an déjà quand j'ai créé la catégorie personnages. Donc un gros conseil, ne vous appuyez pas aveuglément sur l'organisation de MA-en et choisissez les options les plus logiques en anticipant ce qu'ils vont faire tôt ou tard. :) - From Cardassia with pain 21 janvier 2007 à 13:24 (UTC) Yahoo En fait il y a des fois un certain délai entre l'envoi d'un message et sa mise en archives... Heddryin 17 janvier 2007 à 22:23 (UTC) :C'est Yahoo :-/ Faites gaffe à ne pas double cliquer lors de l'envoi, cela envoi 2 fois le même message. Utilisez le mail plutôt ! StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 22:30 (UTC) Liens de redirection *Bonjour! *Je trouve que les liens de redirection entre le titre en français et le titre en anglais ou vice versa selon le cas est trés utile au contraire, tous le monde n'est pas bilingue (je ne le suis pas), je trouve bizarre que l'on face la page en français dans la page avec le titre en anglais, j'aurais plutot dans l'idée que étant sur fr on n'ai pas de page avec des titres en anglais mais des interwiki depuis la page en français vers la page en anglais ecrite en anglais par les anglais. *Toutefois je serai content de connaitre votre explication. *Un truc qui serait bien c'est que quelque soit la langue on ai le numero de l'épisode en chiffres donc lisible quelque soit la langue. --Atlante 22 mars 2007 à 08:41 (UTC) Question *Quand j'ouvre une section que j'ai modifier dans laquelle il y a un lien externe, sa demande un mot de passe pour sauvegarder! *chat échauder craigniant l'eau froide, je ne sauvegarde pas! *Dans un autre wiki que je ne nomerait pas j'ai rencontrer le même phénomene j'avais rentrer le mot de passe demander et sauvegarder, je me suis vu alors bloquer, ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience je reste dans l'expectative et l'incompréhension. --Utilisateur:Atlante-@*** 22 mars 2007 à 09:50 (UTC) : Envoie moi une copie écran (jpg si possible, pas bmp) de ton problème sur , merci : En fait ,d'abord, envoie moi un mail bidon pour avoir mon adresse email, je te répondrais, comme cela tu pourras m'envoyer une pièce jointe au prochain email (ya pas que toi qui est méfiant de laisser son mail sur des pages publiques ;-). --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 22 mars 2007 à 10:15 (UTC) Modèle Episodes TOS en *Bonjour Philippe, *Je viens de créer un petit modèle qui permet d'avoir la liste complete des épisodes sous forme compréssée *En promenant la souri sur les chiffre on a le titre en anglais en infobulle. *Je pourrai faire la même chose avec les titres en français! *Si on place le modele dans chaque épisode on pourra naviguer rapidement vers n'importe quel autre épisodes de son choix. *Que pensez-vous de ce systeme?--Utilisateur:Atlante-@*** 25 mars 2007 à 09:40 (UTC) Skin change Hi there. Wikia is planning to change all wikis to a new standard skin (as well as add ads everywhere), so I went and already uploaded the new skin definitions to MA/fr. I tried to make sure that MA/fr-specific CSS changes weren't overwritten, but please check if everything is OK. Individual users can still choose to stay on the old Monobook skin, in which case they'll have to change that setting in their personal preferences. Maybe you can forward this to MA/fr's community. Should there be any problems, don't hesitate to contact me. :) -- Cid Highwind 19 juin 2008 à 14:00 (UTC) :Ok I'll see. - From Cardassia with pain 23 septembre 2008 à 18:53 (UTC)